Dark is our World
by krysly
Summary: Takes off right after the second seasons first episode. New Character. Jade the daughter of Alaric comes searching for her father and decides to stay in Mystic Falls where she meets all its inhabitants. Will Mystic Falls be too much for her to handle?
1. Chapter 1

Its been so long, so long scents I've seen him. My own father has been so held up with his vampire searching that he has long scents paid any visit to his own daughter. Well I've decided that if my dad is too 'busy' then I will just have to pay him a visit that he oh so clearly made clear I should never do. I will be ignored no more, not only do I have to deal with killer-crazy blood sucking mother but a neglectful father who has never stopped looking for a wife that has been long gone for many years. He keeps forgetting that he was not the only one forgotten but I was too. So newly graduated from college IJade venture into the town of Mystic Falls to find out what keeping daddy dearest from being well… my father.

I drove my black '09 Mustang into my father drive way and got out quickly from the car hoping to catch him by surprise. I nearly ran to the door in excitement which caused my glasses to nearly fall out of place but I righted my self right away. When I reached the door I knocked three times but never received a reply and that when it came to me 'your has a job you dim wit and its Wednesday', so with a heavy sigh I made my way back to my car to get some lunch and wait for daddy dearest to arrive.

"Going some where?", Stefan said as he passed by Damon's room on the way out to school.

Damon looked over his sholder at Stefan as a spoke, "No where I'm looking for something actually." He said as he rummaged through a big duffle bag.

"Oh and what are you looking for maybe I can help?"

Damon turned his whole body around to face Stefan, "No you wouldn't know, now really may I ask why are you pestering me with your presence?"

"ok, well someone seems to be in a bad mood this morning."

"I know you're rubbing off on me" Damon said smirking. "I think I'll get a drink before I become completely emo."

Stefan laughed, "I don't think you need me for that anymore.", following Damon down the stairs to the bar.

Stefan looked at Damon while he made himself a drink, "You have to stay away from Elena Damon." Stefan stated.

Damon looked up from what he was doing "Did she tell you that?"

"Not exactly but after the stunt you pulled will Jeremy I doubt she want to see you any time soon or at all. Damon you need to control yourself."

"Yes well…don't worry I think she made it quite clear before."

"Why did you do it Damon? What if Jeremy didn't have the ring on? Then what?"

Damon laughed dryly and took a sip of his drink. "Then nothing. I would have gone on, I don't know what you mean."

Stefan grinded his teeth together in frustration, "I thought you were changing… some what...for the better."

Damon looked at him like if Stefan had grown horns on his forehead. "When are you going to learn who I am Stefan, I'm not mushy like you so don't sob to me. That is what you and Elena do. Really I think both of you are a great match… it was fun messing with her."

Stefan's eyes grew dark, "You did it on purpose? No I don't believe that Damon, I know you."

"Yes you do so get it into your pritty head Stefan I don't care." Damon stated coldly and sat himself on one of the bar stools while smiling at Stefan menacingly.

Stefan turned his back on Damon and walked out the front door into to the sunny day.

"Why should i care if you have them both." Damon said looking down at the glass in his hand deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I can not believe he doesn't answer the damn phone." Jade said while getting out of her car to walk in to a grill not far from her fathers home. 'It six at night where the hell can he be?' Jade thought to herself.

Jade opened the door and walked into the grill going straight for the bar, sitting down with a sad sigh. The bar tender looked at her, "New in town?"

Jade looked up. "Yeah but it seems I'm locked out of the place I'm staying at."

"Bummer" the bar tender said while drying a glass. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, make it something strong too." Jade said while again dialing her phone to get a hold of her dad. A few seconds later she herd a phone go off in near where she sat at the bar. She swerved in her chair looking around curiously for the ringing phone but there were too many people inside she couldn't get a hold of the source of the ringing. Suddenly the ringing stopped and on the phone she herd the call going to voicemail. _Jade your dad is not at a grill he would answer the phone if he was. _Jade thought to her self. But curiosity got the better of her and she pressed the send button again and once more the ringing started. She got up suddenly from where she sat trying to follow the ringing again before it went to voicemail. Before she new it she was in front of the very phone that she had been calling and there was someone sitting across from it but it wasn't her father. Instead it was some younger man with black hair and striking blue eyes that were looking straight at her curiously.

"Is that your phone?" she stated to the man, pointing towards the cell phone on the table.

"No" he said simply. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes I am , I'm looking for Alaric. Do you know him? That's-"

"Jady?" someone said from behind her.

Jade turned around to see her one and only father looking back at her dumb struck.

"Dad! Finally I've found you. I've been calling you all day." She said walking up to her father, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Did you not get my calls?"

"Yes honey but I was going to call you later I was busy. I didn't think you would show up here. How did you even know to get here?"

Jade stepped away from him smiling. "Oh grandma told me."

"I'm going have to talk to grandma then."

"No don't I nearly dragged it out of her, its all my doing."

Alaric then looked towards the table behind her now where the raven haired man sat looking amused by the conversation between father and daughter.

Alaric was about to say something when Damon spoke up.

"No its ok I understand family reunion, we'll talk later." Damon got up from his chair and look to Jade.

"Nice meeting you Jade." He said with a wave and was off to the grill exit.

Jade looked at her father again. "Cute friend you have there."

"Jade don't even start he's not your type. What are you doing here anyway? I told you no coming here." Alaric said sitting at the table.

Jade sat down across from him, "I just thought I paid you a visit, its been what a year almost scents I've seen you last. I missed you."

"I miss you too Jady but you know its not safe here."

"Yeah I know vamps. I bleed vervain dad. I'll be fine."

"No Jady I can't risk you like that."

Jade ground her teeth together in frustration. "Can't you just be happy that I'm here? Why must I always have to be away? I'm a big girl I think I know what damn right good for me and what is not."

"Obviously you don't if you are sitting here."

That's when Jade got up from her chair looking at him with almost hatred in her eyes.

"Still searching for her dad?" She said with her voiced raised. Consciously she looked around at the people staring at her.

Alaric got up with her now looking alarmed by her reaction.

"Jade please sit down, calm down."

"No. I don't need this. I don't know why I even bother." She said silently while picking up her things and walking out the grill.

Outside Damon leaned against the wall of the Grill silently listening to the conversation between Alaric and his surprise daughter. Who new the man had a daughter stashed somewhere he thought to himself and new about us vampires. And a cute one too with her dirty blond hair picked up in a pony tail with glasses and all. She was nice looking nerd.

Just then the door to the grill opened and none other but the girl herself stepped out into the night looking flushed and upset.

She stayed where she stood for a minute before she looked at him to her left still leaning on the wall.

"Not a very good reunion?" he said walking up to her.

She looked at him a few seconds more before answering with a question. "Is there a better bar around this town then just this place?"

She said looking back and the grill and then back at him.

"Hmmm, no sadly there isn't. The grill is the only place in this small town with a bar."

Jade looked at the floor frowning to her self. "Aw well was hoping to get the drink I missed...guess not. Thanks for the info" She turned her body around to walk in the other direction but was stopped when Damon spoke up.

"Well there is a place where you could go to get some pretty nice drinks if I do so say so myself."

Jade looked back at him. "Oh and where is that?"

"My place." He said grinning

"Your place? You can make a mean drink?"

"Oh yes I've had a lot of practice and plenty stock."

Jade thought about it for a second.

"All right then, lets see if you truly have those drink making skills." She said smirking at him.

"Great" Damon held out his hand which she took and led the way to his home.

Chapter 3

"So I didn't know Alaric had a daughter." Damon said as he mixed drinks at the bar while Jade sat on the stool.

"I'm not surprised." Was all she said in response to his comment, "Nice place you have here." She said looking around her.

"Thanks. It's been in the family for centuries."

"I can tell. So what you making?" she asked trying to look at what he was doing over the bar.

"Ah, ah it's a surprise. Its almost done."

She laughed a little, "Oh ok…..so do u usually do this?"

"Do what he said, "Do what?" he said poring his surprise in a glass.

"Take girls to your place."

He raised his eye brow and smirked, "Perhaps, why does it bother you?" He said handing her the drink.

"No not particularly I'm getting a free drink. No complaints. I was just you know wondering is all."

Jade took a sip of the drink Damon handed her and her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh jeez, that strong." She said fixing her glasses a bit before taking another sip, "I like it, thanks."

"No problem" Damon said as he turned on the radio to drown out the quietness of the house. "Anything in particular you like to listen to?"

"Surprise me." She said smiling.

Damon smirked again and slid a cd in the player, and soon _ can be herd from the speakers surrounding them.

"Nice, that hit the spot."

Damon laughed to himself and drowned the last of his drink. Then the next minute he was in front of Jade with one arm on either side of her on the bar, barricading her there.

"Tell me Jade. It is Jade right?"

Jade looked at him almost in freight and nodded her head causing her glasses to slip a bit from her face.

"Does your daddy know his precious little girl lies to him?"

Jade said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damon said as his right hand brushed a stray hair from her face back behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Jade said now a little less surprised and more aware of where Damon's fingers now strayed towards her neck.

"Going around town with out vervain in your system but I didn't even need to compel you to follow me so it does not matter" He laughed in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him and shrugged off his hand from her neck.

"That is none of your business." She said now a little annoyed.

Damon looked back at her and caught her eyes with his.

"I think you want to kiss me right about now." He said tilting his head and smirking.

Jade looked at him for a second more before answering.

"I think I want to kiss u right now." She leaned in forward and kissed Damon's lips softly with her own.

Damon took her glasses of her face and closed the space between them bringing his body forward and taking a hold of her jaw to deepen the kiss. Jade responded further by wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. With in the minute the kiss got even more heated and Damon was climbing the stairs to his bed room with Jades legs wrapped around his middle still lip locked.

Jade felt the soft fabric of the mattress as Damon layed them on the bed. He was on top of her now and as she panted for the much needed air from there last long kiss Damon trailed long kisses down her neck that felt like they may hurt the next day._Oh no that not good. I can't let a vampire drink from me as much as I really enjoy kissing him. _

"You know Damon if you really wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." She said with a dry laugh.

Damon stopped his harsh kissed down her neck and looked down into her green eyes.

"You must have a death wish."

Jade laughed to herself and squirmed to get out from under him. "Don't need one."

"I compelled you." He said not letting her go.

"Yup." She nodded at him. "But that lasted like um a minute. I guess your 'charm' doesn't work on me."

"That's impossible."

"No possible, I'm no weak minded." She said tapping her head. Then she quickly reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and stuck him with a needle full of vervain.

"You're kidding me?" he said looking at the needle and back at her. Seconds later he had pushed her off the bed but that was all he could do before collapsing.

"Dammit that hurt." She said getting up from the floor. "What do expect from a vampire hunters daughter? You thought I was that dim?" she laughed again.

"Well this was fun really except for the neck bit and pushing me off your high ass bed."

"Shut up" Damon said in his weak state.

"Do you like it? It's my special brew. It doesn't work as fast as the original but knocks the body off flat when it comes in affect. Chemistry really does have its benefits."

And with those last words Jade waved good bye and walked out his room picking up her glasses from the bar and walking into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So I didn't know Alaric had a daughter." Damon said as he mixed drinks at the bar while Jade sat on the stool.

"I'm not surprised." Was all she said in response to his comment, "Nice place you have here." She said looking around her.

"Thanks. It's been in the family for centuries."

"I can tell. So what you making?" she asked trying to look at what he was doing over the bar.

"Ah, ah it's a surprise. Its almost done."

She laughed a little, "Oh ok…..so do u usually do this?"

"Do what he said, "Do what?" he said poring his surprise in a glass.

"Take girls to your place."

He raised his eye brow and smirked, "Perhaps, why does it bother you?" He said handing her the drink.

"No not particularly I'm getting a free drink. No complaints. I was just you know wondering is all."

Jade took a sip of the drink Damon handed her and her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Oh jeez, this is strong." She said fixing her glasses a bit before taking another sip, "I like it, thanks."

"No problem" Damon said as he turned on the radio to drown out the quietness of the house. "Anything in particular you like to listen to?"

"Surprise me." She said smiling.

Damon smirked again and slid a cd in the player, and soon _ can be herd from the speakers surrounding them.

"Nice that hit the spot."

Damon laughed to himself and drowned the last of his drink. Then the next minute he was in front of Jade with one arm on either side of her on the bar, barricading her there.

"Tell me Jade. It is Jade right?"

Jade looked at him almost in freight and nodded her head causing her glasses to slip a bit from her face.

"Does your daddy know his precious little girl lies to him?"

Jade said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Damon said as his right hand brushed a stray hair from her face back behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Jade said now a little less surprised and more aware of where Damon's fingers now strayed towards her neck.

"Going around town with out vervain in your system but I didn't even need to compel you to follow me so it does not matter" He laughed in her ear.

She turned her head to look at him and shrugged off his hand from her neck.

"That is none of your business." She said now a little annoyed.

Damon looked back at her and caught her eyes with his.

"I think you want to kiss me right about now." He said tilting his head and smirking.

Jade looked at him for a second more before answering.

"I think I want to kiss u right now." She leaned in forward and kissed Damon's lips softly with her own.

Damon took her glasses of her face and closed the space between them bringing his body forward and taking a hold of her jaw to deepen the kiss. Jade responded further by wrapping her arms around Damon's neck. With in the minute the kiss got even more heated and Damon was climbing the stairs to his bed room with Jades legs wrapped around his middle still lip locked.

Jade felt the soft fabric of the mattress as Damon laid them on the bed. He was on top of her now and as she panted for the much needed air from there last long kiss Damon trailed long kisses down her neck that felt like they may hurt the next day. _Oh no that not good. I can't let a vampire drink from me as much as I really enjoy kissing him. _

"You know Damon if you really wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." She said with a dry laugh.

Damon stopped his harsh kissed down her neck and looked down into her green eyes.

"You must have a death wish."

Jade laughed to herself and squirmed to get out from under him. "Don't need one."

"I compelled you." He said not letting her go.

"Yup" She nodded at him. "But that lasted like um a minute. I guess your 'charm' doesn't work on me."

"That's impossible."

"No possible, I'm no weak minded." She said tapping her head. Then she quickly reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and stuck him with a needle full of vervain.

"You're kidding me?" he said looking at the needle and back at her. Seconds later he had pushed her off the bed but that was all he could do before collapsing.

"Dammit that hurt." She said getting up from the floor. "What do expect from a vampire hunters daughter? You thought I was that dim?" she laughed again.

"Well this was fun really except for the neck bit and pushing me off your high ass bed."

"Shut up" Damon said in his weak state.

"Do you like it it's my special brew. It doesn't work as fast as the original but knocks the body off flat when it comes in affect. Chemistry really does have its benefits."

And with those last words Jade waved good bye, walked out of his room, picked up her glasses from the bar and walked into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

Here i was again parked in front of my father's drive way yet again. Just hours before my day seemed like it would be better but i guess life was not so easy. Not only had I had a bad run with my father but also with a vampire.

_He was so hot though, it was fun._

I laughed to m self. "Yeah but way to dangerous Jade; I'm not doing that again." I said to myself while getting my luggage finally out of my trunk. As i made my way to the front the front door suddenly opened to reveal my father.

"Do you know how worried I was? You disappeared and have been gone for hours." he yelled at me as much as he could outside without the neighbors hearing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had to blow off some steam." I said looking away.

He put his hand on his hips and sighed. "I'm glad you're alright. Come here I haven't given you a hug yet."

My father walked up to me and gave me a strong bear hug and i laughed a bit happy that he was finally showing me some other emotion then anger.

He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. "Come on lets get inside."

"Good idea."I responded and both of us hauled my stuff upstairs to my bed room.

Once up stairs alone in my room i was finally able to relax, and lay in my bed in peace. "Finally"

"Coffee, i need coffee. Dad where is the coffee!" I yelled from the kitchen while looking threw the cabinets.

I heard someone come down the stairs and my father appear the next second.

"Good morning to you too."

I turned to him and smiled while leaning against the counter. "Good morning, i was just wondering where you put the coffee. I see the coffee maker but no coffee. "

"Sorry sweaty i ran out the other day and keep forgetting to get some. I'm going to have to get some now that you are here."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah coffeholic here."

He laughed at that and said, "Well I'm kinda running late. i got to get to school before it starts."

"Ok i'll just go out and get the coffee later today"

Her father nodded while picking up some papers and getting his car keys.

"Sounds great." he said in a rush and moved forward to give her a kiss on the head good bye when something caught his eye.

"What's wrong?" i asked as he stared. "Something on me?" I made to throw off whatever he was staring at when it clicked in my mind.

_oh no my neck! _

"What is that?" my father said in a worried tone dropping his things on the counter and pulling down my collar to expose my neck 0more.

"Its nothing." I said in a rushed tone, trying to straighten my collar.

"Who were you with last night?" he now asked his face getting sort of red.

"No one." i made to get out of the kitchen but he put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from leaving.

"What did i tell you Jady? I told you it was dangerous here and the first night here you get your self nearly bitten by a vampire!"

"Dad please calm down i took care of it." I said yanking my collar up to hide the scratches on my neck.

"Who was it? What did you do?" he asked in a rush.

"I gave him my own brew. Knocked him flat on his behind." i said laughing a bit to lighten the mood.

My father kept his serious stature, "Who was it? Did you kill him?"

"It was that man you were hanging with at the grill."

"Damon?"

I nodded. "Yeah" My father looked like he was about to burst from anger.

"Dad please, i'm ok.

"Damon can be unpredictable, not to be trusted. Why on earth would be around someone you don't know?"

I looked at him guiltily. "Sorry i was upset. I wasn't thinking steight."

"More like out of your mind a bit don't you think?"

I didn't respond instead looked out the window. "He couldn't have hurt me. I can take care of myself."

"I'm surprised you even standing in front of me Jade!" he looked at me like if he was scared of what I'd do next.

"Stay in the house today Jade."

"Why it's day light?" Now i was pissed.

"He can walk during the day." My father said getting his things again and walking to the door. He stopped and turned around before closing the door behind him. "You should have stayed where you were."

"How many times are you going to say that?" My eyes now brimming with tears; I wiped them away angrily. "I couldn't stay there."

"What happened?" he said looking sad now.

"Why don't you call grandma and ask her." I said and ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Damon? Hey Damon!"

Damon shot up in his bead ready as if read for a fight eyes black and all but noticed that it was day and the Alaric's daughter was long gone.

"Damon? Hello you in there?"

"Could you stop screaming i was stuck with vervain last night and all you do is scream in my ear." Damon said lifting himself of the bed pushing past Stefan.

"Who was here and was able to stick you with vervain?" Stefan said looking down at the needle he held in his hand.

"Jade" Damon said as he walked down the stairs to retrieve a fresh bag of blood from the basement refrigerator. "Alaric's clever daughter."

"Wait Alaric has a daughter?"

"Yup" Damon said ripping open a bag of blood and poring it into a glass. "I got to go pay her a visit later."

"No Damon she was defending herself most likely."

"All i did was compel her a bit." Damon said after taking a gulp of blood. "She followed me here willingly and everything. How did i know she was going to be so feisty."

"She is Alaric's daughter are you really surprised? Your just mad she out smarted you."

"Well thanks Stefan you made my feelings so clear to me. Of course Stefan I'm seething. She really doesn't know who she messed with. No one injects me with vervain and gets away with it." Damon said going back up to his room.

Stefan followed close by now worried that another was in the brink of happening.

"Damon just let it go its Alaric's daughter."

Damon turned around sharply to face Damon. "Since when have I given a damn about Alaric? Stop trying to be the referee Stefan you're not changing my mind. Oh and aren't you late for school?" Damon said with a smirk and closed the door to his room in Stefan's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My morning soon grew depressing as I sat on the sofa watching television with nothing to do. Of course it didn't help that it had started raining minutes after my father left the house causing my bad day to be engulfed in my dark mood. I wasn't mad at my dad, no he was just upset as I was, I made a stupid move by messing with Damon and well I couldn't take it back. It was my own fault I was stuck in this house completely bored out of my mind because of me. _When are you going to learn to stop being so careless?_

I said to my self. _Carelessness got you here._

I put my head in my hands to try an stop the thoughts that were coming into my head. Trying to stop the tears from completely forming and run down my face. _It was my fault they are dead._ My heart felt heavy suddenly. That pain that I kept inside made its way out of me and I couldn't hold my sobs any longer.

* * *

"Good morning Alaric" Stefan said while Alaric read some papers on his desk.

"Oh hello Stefan I was meaning to talk to you later today."

"I'm not surprised. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"About Damon. My daughters in town and well had a run in with Damon last night. I'm afraid that he'll do something rash."

"Yeah that's what I was going to speak with you about too. I wanted to warn you but you know Damon by now."

"Can you talk with him by some chance?"

"I tried but he's not listening. Not that he ever does."

Alaric scratched his head in frustration. "I'm going to have to get her out of town then."

"That could work."

The door opened to the class room to reveal Elena Gilbert. "Hey Stefan sorry to interrupt were going to the cafeteria you coming?"  
Elena saw Stefan serious expressions and then Alaric. "Is something wrong?"

Stefan quickly changed his face and smiled in Elena direction, "No nothing you have to worry about."

He walked towards the door and wave to Alaric "I have to go. I'll try and talk to Damon again later."

Alaric nodded as Stefan departed. Then he took out his cell to make a much needed call.

* * *

She was cleaning; yes Jade was cleaning her father's home in order to fill the day with something to do since she could not get out of the house.

Jade scrubbed the kitchen counters cleaned all the dishes and mopped the house. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were falling off her face.

_At least this will give my head something better to do then sulk_, she thought to her self.

She put away the broom in the hall way closet and went towards the trash can taking out the bag to throw out its smelly contents feeling quite good with her self for actually cleaning the house.

She opened the door to make her way to the big garbage can located right next to the house in the back yard, which was her first mistake. Just one step out the door Jade was pulled aside and pined against the wall outside the house. Her back hit the wall almost a little too hard and she flinched at the pain.

"Jade so nice to finally see you." Damon said in front of her while barricading her against the wall with his arms.

"Damon" she said looking up at him looking him while trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Did I scare you?" He said noticing her flushed expression and labored breathing.

"Not at all" she said now annoyed.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to get out of the house."

"It is nice to know you don't have a life."

Damon put a hand to his heart, "Oh that hurt Jade why so feisty?"

"Well you basically almost gave me a sinking heart attack!" she yelled in response and crossed her arms together.

"Aha! You were scared." He said a matter a factly with his eyes lighting up.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much you know just thought you owed me something after that not so funny stunt you pulled last night."

"What do u want?" she asked again her cheeks glowing red.

He stepped even closer to her nearly closing the space between.

"You're blood, your life, a kiss." He said in her ear. Which made goose bumps travel down her body.

She turned her head to look at him but he moved quickly away from her and was now sitting on one of the porch chairs not far from where she stood.

She ground her teeth trying to calm the emotions he brought out in her before she did something rash.

"I'm just joking Jade." He said smiling at her. "Don't be so serious. What I want from you is something different. You are going to get something I need."

"Oh yeah what is that?"

"A family air loom of yours. I need it. It's a piece of jewelry."

"A piece of jewelry? What can you possibly want with a piece of jewelry?" she asked looking at him as if he was nuts now.

"You don't need to know."

"Why don't you ask my dad?"

"You ask too many questions." He said getting up from where he sat walking a bit towards her. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"If I don't?" she said meeting his blue eyes with her green ones challenging him.

"How about you think on it and if you don't show up at the Mystic grill Friday night then I'll take it as a no and we'll see what happens from there." And with those words he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Alaric got out of his car in a rush and made his way to the front door while his mother's words resonated in his head.

_She wanted to go out with friends for a night out. You know how young people are Al and well the night didn't end as one would hope…..she's lucky to be alive Al. I called you but you wouldn't answer the phone and then she told me not to bother calling anymore…. You were so obsessed with finding Isobel that you didn't see that Isobel had found her…Talked her into doing dreadful things making her think as if it was the right things to do… If I had known Isobel was here I would have sent her to you long ago but now its too late. Jade figured out for herself that her mother was gone and now a monster she told me she tried avoiding her but Isobel wouldn't have it. She wanted Jade to be a vampire like herself. Jade refused and Isobel caused the car crash that killed her friends, leaving her the only one left alive… _

He felt offal the feeling that was running through him made him want to gag. He was disgusted with himself he'd left her to fend for herself while he was here obsessing over a woman who was long gone. The Isobel that now lived was cold, viscous, and selfish. But now he felt like the selfish one as well. The only person he had left in the world he left undefended.

In the house Jade sang along to a song playing from her ipod while she put water to boil on the stove unaware of her father staring at her through the kitchen entrance looking defeated. He smirked as she danced to the tune he could not hear but that she sang at the top of her lungs. Minutes passed as before she noticed his presence in the kitchen with her.

"Oh my gosh!" she said putting a hand to her heart, "How long have you been there?"

Alaric laughed and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Hey don't laugh that's not nice." she said hands on her hips now.

"No, no you looked so cute it reminded me of a long time ago. You loved to sing."

She smiled, "I still love to sometimes."

They both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Jade continued what she was doing on the stove.

"You spoke to grandma?" she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah I did."

"No wonder. You look like you were run over."

"Jady...I'm sorry I –"

Before he could finish his sentence Jade turned around quickly and interrupted him "Don't"

"But Jade if I would have known I would have done something."

She made a motion with her hand to him as if not to worry about it and dismiss the whole thing.

"It's not your fault Jady. You know that right? If anything this is in my hands I'm responsible I never should have left you over there with your grandmother alone. I should have protected you."

Jade didn't answer him she just looked at the tile floor. The emotions from earlier in the day were coming back to her.

"Look at me Jade. Please."

"I don't want to talk about this…" she said walking out the kitchen and upstairs toward her room.

He followed her determined. "You gotta talk to me Jade? I have this feeling that you blame yourself for what happened to your friends. It's in your actions. Going off with Damon and nearly getting your self killed. Its like you want to die Jade."

His words hit her like stones and she felt her eyes start to sting. She had to get out of the house away from here. So she put on her sweater and shoes ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" he said at her door. "You're not going any where until you speak to me."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You were never there! Why the hell should I listen to you?"

She pushed passed him and rushed down the stairs to the door.

Again he followed her as she jogged up to her car.

"Damn it Jade, you can hurt me all you want just get back in the house its not safe out here." He said tapping on her car window.

She shook her head as tears ran down her face, started the car and sped away.

* * *

_I never should have come here._

Were Jades thoughts as she sped down the towns streets getting annoyed looks from the people walking on the side walk.

_I'm just as in danger here as i am any where else. It would be better if I was alone some where. Where there were no vampires but that was impossible they are everywhere. _

She thought to herself now parked in front of the Mystic Grill. She looked at her self in the rear view mirror to make sure her hair wasn't sticking up in all directions and her glasses were on straight. When she was satisfied with herself she opened the door of the car and got out. Once inside the grill she headed straight towards the bar area for a much needed glass of wine to relax her nerves.

"You again" said the bar tender recognizing her.

"Yeah hi" she said sitting on the stool.

"What will it be? Same as last time?"

She smiled a crooked smile at the bar tender, "No make it a glass of your best merlot please."

The bar tender nodded and went away to retrieve her order. Five minutes later the bar tender came back with a glass which she immediately took a sip of.

"Drink much?" said a voice from in back of her.

"Give me a break" she said putting her head in her hands.

"Does my presence bother you?" Damon said sitting himself on the bar stool next to hers but facing away from the bar and at her instead.

Jade looked up at him at her right. "Is it already Friday?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I've had a really bad day." she said looking forward now at the many bottles that stood in the other side of the bar.

"Had a falling out with father dearest?"

She shook her head, "No"

Damon took a gulp of his own drink and looked around the restaurant.

"Did you find what we were talking about earlier?"

"No" she said drinking her wine, "I haven't even started looking for it."

"Tsk, tsk... Its ok you have till Friday still to find it."

"Damon" some one else said as Jade drowned the remaining wine in her glass and motioned for the bar tender to give her another.

Damon looked towards the person calling him, "Stefan what you doing here? Isn't it a school night?"

Jade laughed as his comment as if it was the funniest thing in the world but stopped abruptly when she noticed both boys staring at her.

"Sorry" Jade said going back to her new glass of wine.

"Jade right?" Stefan said looking quite worried for the person in which his brother sat next to.

"Yes" she said. "How did you know my name?"

"I know your father, does he know your out actually? I had spoken to him earlier about-"

She nodded at him smiling, "Oh of course he does"

Stefan eyed Jade worriedly before speaking to his brother again, "Damon please don't do anything stupid."

"Oh brother here we go again." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey i sense some tension here." Jade said her words sounding slurred now. "I don't like it ".

Jade got up from the stool and rummaged through her purse to take out money to pay for her drink. She gave twenty to the bar man while the two men next to her whispered to each other.

"Well it was nice to meet you Stefan," Jade said with a smile." and Damon always a pleasure" sarcasm oozing from her words. "I gotta go. The two of you look like you may just bite each others throats off."

She waved at them walking away, while they again looked at her oddly.

"She is weird." Damon said as she walked away through the front door, "There is something about her that irks me I just don't know what ot make of her."

"Stop trying" Stefan said to him now sitting where Jade i been sitting moments ago. "It could only end badly."

Damon rolled his eyes, "It always the same thing with you over and over again Stef. So negative. I can't be curious about our new arrival in town? She is obviously a sort of threat."

"Yeah so threatning Damon." commented Stefan sarcasticly.

"What ever. I'm going to go see what she is up to."

"Damon-" Stefan was about to say something as to diswayed him from folowing Jade but Damon was already out the door before he could utter another word.

* * *

Jade fiddled with her long necklace as she sat on the park bench surrounded by trees and plants. She loved the smell of nature it completely relaxed her and that's what she needed to do right now. As she looked down at her necklace she examined the pendant that dangled from it. The pendant was pretty and large almost the size of her index finger. She remembered the day she had been given the pendant.

_"Jade. Wake up Jade." someone's said from her dreams but it was not a dream she noticed. Her body was in pain, she started waking up. She was in immense pain to open her eyes was an effort. _

_"Good you're awake finally."_

_She then noticed someone called hand touch her cheek. "I can make it better Jade. There will be no more pain."_

_Jade opened her eyes and just like she has suspect, Isobel was there hovering above her._

_"It was you, you caused the crash." Jade said her voice weak from the crash, she noticed that she was laying on the street._

_"I gave you a choice Jade. You denied me and well i had to give you a bigger incentive to really know that your choice was definitely what you wanted."_

_Jade looked up at her, tears streaming down her face looking up at her monster of a mother in utter astonishment._

_"The crash caused you to be thrown from the car straight through the window. You were dieing on the street."_

_"No.." jade said in disbelief noticing for the first time the taste of blood in her mouth. "tell me you didn't"_

_"I had to do something. I couldn't let you fade without giving you the choice."_

_A sob escaped from Jade._

_"I gave you my blood... you healed instantly." Isobel smirked and stood up from where she was kneeling on the street next Jade._

_Jade stayed on the ground feeling defeated._

_"I'm giving you a choice. Live with it or die."_

_The next minute Isobel had snapped her neck..._

Jade remembers later laying on a hospital bed and the way the thirst for blood made her body almost act of its own accord. Her grandma saved her that day . If it was for her gran she would have carelessly given in to her mothers wishes just because the thirst was almost too much to handle. She immediately told her grandma the situation and her mother cried with her that day as she grew week like anyone transitioning who hasn't fed will. She new it too, new i was fading until she placed a large necklace around my neck.

_This will keep you alive Jade, never take it off because it is your last line to your human life. Though it will not quench your thirst for blood it will at least keep you from passing this night and the next ones after that..._

The pendant that Jade now held in her hands kept her from dieing or becoming a vampire and was an every aspect her life line to her human world but she new how inhuman she was because her thirst for blood still made her throat burn like it was now.

* * *

"You know i can hear you shuffling behind me some where. Why don't you come sit with me on the bench?" Jade said still looking at her pendant rubbing the light crystal that sat in its middle.

Damon revealed himself from the shadows and sat next to her as she had said on the bench.

"What are you a witch? The only person who can possibly detect my presence from feet away is Bonnie and she is a witch." he said looking at on his left.

Jade laughed, "No I'm not a witch"

"I thought you said you didn't look for the piece of jewelry i asked you to look for?" he said looking down at the pendant that i held in my hands.

"how do you know this is what you want?"

"It looks pretty old. My age old and has a founders family crest on it."

"So" Jade snorted, "I could have a tun of other family air looms that look just as old as you and who knows can have magical powers."

Damon looked unfazed and sure as he answered, "Your family is only known for one item alone. You have no other family air looms that can possibly emit any sort of supernatural energy."

"Very good you have done your studying but this you can not have." Jade said and tucked the pendent back under her shirt.

"You understand that if you don't give me that item I'll possibly kill you."

Jade got up from she sat and stretched from sitting so long on the bony bench. Damon just eyed her waiting for her to do something rash.

"I'm already dead Damon."

Damon looked at her confused now, "No your not if you were dead you wouldn't be walking and if you are insinuating that you are a vampire well that cant be it because your heart is still beating. Now if you say you were a zombie well i have never come across those but i don't think that would be it either..."

"Oh jeez" Jade said rolling her eyes. "It keeps me alive."

"How so? Did it bring you back to life once or something because i know another item that can do that and i would gladly go get it for you and trade." Damon said with a smirk.

Jade suddenly looked weak like as if she had been fighting a long battle and she was worn through to the bone. She looked back a Damon his blue eyes on her and her green eyes on his.

"I can smell all of them around this town there blood calls to me." Jade said walking towards Damon while Damon stood his ground to her approach.

"Even yours" she said her green eyes now going down to his neck. "Yours runs cold but still hold the promise of life."

Jade ran her hands down his neck all the way down to his chest where she let them rest.

Damon noticed Jades eyes become clouded as if she was fighting an internal battle and for a second her green eyes turned black.

"Are you?" Damon said

"Am I what Damon?

"Your eyes couldn't have turned black?"

Jade looked down at her hands that rested on his chest nervously, "The pendant is the only thing that keeps me from completing the transition. But there is still one thing that it can not save me from, Thirst."

Damon looked down at her now concerned, "How long have you been like this?"

"Three months" Jade said her eyes growing dark again and he noticed her breathing grew labored. She drew away from him and leaned against a tree two feet away.

"Jade?" Damon asked putting his hand on her shoulder. But Jades eyes were dark and clouded again.

"Can you smell it Damon?" Jade now said closing her eyes as her breathing and heart sped fast.

Yes he definitely smelled it even if it was just a little drop spilled. It was blood.

Jade ran through the trees towards the smell and Damon ran after her. Since she was not completely vampire he was still much faster then her and caught up to her soon enough.

"Jade!" Damon said grasping her from the shoulders again making her stop. "Look at me Jade."

Jade though, still look towards the direction of the smell. "Jade!" Damon yelled a little loader.

Jade blinked a couple of times and snapped back to reality. She looked up at Damon her eyes watering, "I-I don't know what came over me…"

Jades eyes grew dark again and before Damon could do anything to calm her again she was behind him, her lips touching his neck.

Damon turned around quickly and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against one of the many trees surrounding them.

Jade had her eyes shut as tears leaked from her eyes falling onto Damon's arm that held her against the tree.

"I need you to take out what in my jacket pocket Damon …quickly."

Damon rummaged through the pockets in her sweater and in one of them held a needle.

"You want me to stick you with one of your vervain concoctions?"

Jade nodded looking at the needle in his hands and back at him.

Damon sighed and looked down at the ground not sure what to do with this whole situation.

"This is not healthy…Injecting yourself with vervain until the thirst passes?"

Jade nodded again.

"What about if the thirst doesn't leave you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that…"

"I'll hope for it to pass and if not I'll keep on injecting myself with it. Eventually it'll pass."

"And what happens the day it doesn't work anymore. Shit Jade you are becoming much more then some transitioning vampire. You almost bit MY neck and I'm a friken vampire."

"Can you just stick me with it already?" Jade said again

Damon did as she said with in the minute he held a passed out Jade in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Jade woke up to the blinding light of the sun on her face, she brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the bright rays of sunshine but instead of relief she felt another sort of pain on her arm. She shot up in bed and rubbed at her arm which was not in pain any more but tingled. She looked down at her arm and it looked a bit red but still normal. Jade looked back at the sun ray peeking its way through the window drapes and then stuck her hand out letting the sun ray touch her finger tips. Again the pain she once felt just a minute ago made its way to her fingers.

"This is not good." Jade said thinking out loud to herself. She took that moment then to look around at her surrounding, which seemed familiar for some reason and she new why because she was in Demon's room.

She got off the bed and made her way to the door but before she got there someone was already opening it and Damon's face came into view.

"Oh your awake, finally, you've been out for hours the suns already setting." He said opening he door wide now, "Slept well?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah slept fine."

Damon smiled and crossed his arms while leaning against the door frame, "So would you like to explain last night for me?"

Jade looked up her cheeks turning a light shade of red, "Yeah sorry about that and thanks for helping me and stuff but I gotta go." She said walking forward to go out the door. Damon extended his left arm so that she was blocked from leaving.

"Don't run off I really think we should talk if you still want to keep what is around your neck."

Jade looked down and brought a hand up to grasp the necklace sighing in relief.

"Thank you for not taking it off me."

Damon smirked, "No problem I still don't think though what you are doing is the right way to go."

Jade shrugged her shoulders, "It's not up to you but thanks for your opinion."

She then pushed passed him and made her way down the stairs while Damon followed not far behind her.

"The pendant won't save you forever eventually you won't be able to fight the change."

Jade turned abruptly, facing Damon.

"I can't give in, I won't. You're wrong; there are vampires that can control their thirst."

Damon looked down at her and walked a few inches closer to where she stood.

"You're not other vampires. Do you recall your reaction to my blood it was absolutely not normal transitioning vampire instincts."

Jade looked around nervously thinking on his words, "Your right" she said in defeat, while thoughts of her mother invaded her mind.

"But I cannot become a vampire, I - I can't do it." Jade said turning. She yanked the front door open and ran outside.

Damon rolled his eyes and ran after her. "Stop being so stubborn it's not all that bad really…you're over reacting…." He stopped talking though as he saw the now frozen form of Jade in the middle of his front lawn.

"Jade?" He yelled from where he stood on the porch.

Jade just stood there again trying to control the several smells of people in the town not far from the boarding house and the suns effects on her now very sensitive eyes. She raised a hand to her pendant, held it tightly in her hand and closed her eyes controlling herself.

"I can do this." She said out loud to her self and loud enough so Damon could hear.

Damon stood arms crossed still under the porch watching her back.

Jade had her eyes tightly shut, still trying to not give into the desires that were taking their tole within her.

"Jade" Damon said to her softly and he was much closer now then he was a minute ago she noticed.

Jade opened her eyes and Damon stood in front of her the sun setting behind him and the trees. She was mesmerized for a second her eyes watering from the suns bright setting light peaking behind Damon.

"Jade?" Jade shook herself from her daze a little disappointed that she was back to the present where the thirst still lingers.

She looked up at Damon and didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She felt like all the drive she had these last months were leaving her, fighting the thirst was becoming so much harder. She was trying to be hopeful but he wasn't making it any better either.

"Can't you just understand? And…and stop harassing me?" A tear fell down her face and she wiped it off harshly.

Damon took another step forward and raised his hand to brush back the hairs that had fallen into her face during all her commotion since she had woken up not long ago.

Jade didn't step back from his touch but closed her eyes and relished it. She didn't know what had gotten into her. "Damon..." She said and opened her eyes but while locking eyes with his blue ones she lost her train of thought.

Damon cupped her face with both his hands, caressed her cheeks and brushed her hair back determined to relax her as best he could. He was absolutely dumb founded by his actions though. _What has come over me?_ He thought to himself but instead of being disturbed by this thought he was some what at ease.

Before he could really think his actions through Damon was closing the distance between him and Jade. His lips met hers in a tender light kiss, neither of them sure why or when such emotions were coming from. Damon deepened the kiss after a few seconds while placing an arm around Jades waist and bringing her much closer to him. Jade wrapped her arms around Damon's neck equally deepening the kiss, meeting Damon's passion.

"Ouch!" Damon said suddenly backing away from Jade and brought a hand up to his lips where blood had been drawn "Damn it! You bit me."

Jades glassy eyes looked down at the ground in shame, the good feeling the kiss had brought out now gone, leaving her cold again.

Then the sound of a car door slamming brought both people to someone entirely different.

Alaric was making his way to Jade and Damon looking livid. He walked straight to Damon and took out a wooden stake from his out of his jacket.

"Dad!" Jade said a little taken aback by the presence of the weapon.

Damon quirked his eye brow and said, "Ric? What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the crap! What the hell are you doing kissing my daughter?"

"I assure you she was kissing me back." He said smiling.

"Dad" Jade said placing a hold on the arm her father held the stake with.

Alaric looked at her for the first time a little surprised by his daughter stopping him from hurting the self absorbed vampire. He looked into his daughter's eyes noticing for the first time how dark and clouded her eyes looked not light green how they were suppose to be.

"Jady, your eyes?"

Jade blinked a couple of time and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. She looked up again at both men staring at her.

"Not working." Damon said.

"What the hell did you do to her Damon?" Alaric said again now glowing red with anger. "Did you make her a vampire?"

"Now Ric listen…" Damon said but Alaric continued.

"NO! You listen! How many lives are you going to ruin? You changed my wife. Now my daughter too? If you think you are living after today you are very mistaken."

Alaric ranted while Jade listened, her eyes growing wide at his word.

Damon looked down at the floor knowing very well what was going to happen next.

"What?" Jade said looking at the cast down face of Damon's. "What is he talking about Damon?"

Damon looked up placing both hands on his hips, "I didn't turn her Alaric."

"What?" Alaric said now surprised himself.

Jade stepped closer and pushed Damon. "Answer me!"

He looked at Jade and regretfully answered, "It's true".

"Why?" Jade said to him through gritted teeth.

"She wanted it." Jade nodded as her eyes grew clouded again, in one second she had Damon pinned on the ground and she was punching, slapping, scratching at his face and chest.

Alaric immediately went to his daughter pulling her off Damon, "Jade! Stop!"

Jade turned around and launched herself at her father aiming for his neck but before she reached him she was pulled back and thrown on the ground.

Damon stood above her and took something out of his pocket. She didn't even have time to get to her feet before she felt a prick on her arm and within a few seconds the world grew dark once again.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes and shot up from where she lay. She was taking many breaths frightened of the dream that she had been trapped in but as she took in her current surrounding it seemed her bad dream was not going to stop. She was in a cell made of concrete walls with a heavy looking medal door. She got up from the scrawny bed that she had been on and walked towards the door. She pushed and pulled at it but it would not move an inch. She turned around and looked at the cell again aware now that her dream was not a dream at all, it was reality.

Jade sunk down to the dirty floor of the cell very aware that not long ago she had wanted to kill her father and drink him dry. She placed her head in her hands and pooled at her hairs.

_I can't do this anymore._ She thought to herself. _I'm going to end up killing someone and I almost killed my father if it wasn't for Damon_.

Jade looked down at the pendant that still dangled around her neck_. _

_The choice... this was always the choice I had to make._

Jade pulled the pendant breaking the chain that held it around her neck. She rubbed the pendants surface with her thumb, "Live with or die" She said to herself, repeating the words her mother had spoken to her that horrible night of the crash.

"I've made my choice mother." Jade said as she flung the pendant to the other side of the cell making sure its magic was as far from her as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Hey everyone thanks for the comments. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Here is the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy and I welcome your reviews.**

**P.S. This chapter was inspired by the song Alibi by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

Chapter 8:

Alaric was in his home going threw the many weapons in his closet determined to go and hurt the person responsible for harming his daughter and making her vampire. While throwing his bag of weapons over his shoulder and rushing down the stairs he was struck by a thought. He didn't even know who did this to her nor where to search. The bag fell from his grasps and landed on the floor loudly. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind as he just stood there in the hall way of his home looking as lost as puppy then a brilliant thought struck him, _Her Diary!_

Alaric rushed right back up the stairs heading straight for Jade's room. She still had her things packed in several boxes and one of them was bound to have her journal in it. He looked through all the boxes one by one until he finally got to one which held a large amount of books. He took out each book flipping through pages looking for one that had writing in it but all the books he went through were just novels. He sighed getting up from his crouched position on the floor and looked around Jade's room.

_If I was Jade where would I put my diary?_

He thought this through for a few moments while sitting on Jade's bed. Then the answer came to him. He got up from the bed and lifted the mattress and just as he had expected a journal lay soundly.

The journal was now in his hands ready for him to open but he was some what afraid to open in. It was clear to him that his daughter has held many secrets from him and he was petrified at what he may find. So slowly he opened the journal and flipped though the pages reading Jade's thoughts. Every now then skipping some paragraphs that did not seem to hold any information he was looking for. It wasn't until he reached almost the end of the journal that he found what he was looking for.

_It's been a while my trusty journal. A lot has happened this past two weeks and I don't know where to start... __I've been cursed in the worst possible way. I was tricked into becoming a vampire, a lifeless being who survives drinking the blood of humans. I didn't think Isobel my oh so lovely mother would stoop so low but she surprised me again. Not only did she compel her own daughter to do her dirty work but she took away my friends. She has taken so much from me but thanks to my grandmother and a magical family heir loom I can still live on as human as I can be. I've noticed my thirst for blood has not changed and I don't think it will ever go away, gran doesn't think so either. She is hopeful though that I will get through this. I'm trying to be as hopeful as she is but it's hard. Its hard to be hopeful when my dreams are plagued with the thrill of draining a person dry of their blood. Thrill? It is what I feel in my dreams, I loose control and it thrills me. It makes me wonder how long I will truly last fighting the vampire inside me. What frightens me more is what my father will think? Would he hate me? Perhaps it was all part of her plan to get him as far from me more then he already is. I don't know maybe I'm just rambling but that's what you're for right journal, to hold my ramblings…_

There was a sudden nock on the front door which brought Alaric out of his trans like state on the floor of Jades room with the journal closed in his hands. He quickly got up and went to open the door. Stefan Salvatore stood before him with a sad look on his face.

"Stefan" Alaric said in greeting.

"Alaric"

"What are you doing here? How is Jade?" Alaric said feeling uneasy.

"Something has happened" Stefan said, "You need to come with me quickly".

Alaric nodded in response picked up the fallen bag and made his way out the door following Stefan.

* * *

_Just moments before__…_

"She's a vampire? How did Alaric not know this?" Stefan said looking confused by all the information that Damon had just told him about their new guest who currently resided in the cellar.

"Well not yet but I mean she might as well be and all. She almost killed her own father for blood." Damon said as he poured himself a glass of scotch, "It's kind of ironic actually her almost killing Alaric and all. You killed your own father."

Stefan gave Damon an icy glare, "Not the point Damon."

Damon smirked, "I know but I like pushing your buttons."

Stefan crossed his arms in front of him continuing the main subject at hand, "So Alaric new nothing of her transitioning?"

"Nope," Damon stated as he sat himself on one of the couches with his glass in one hand, "You would think that Mr. Vampire Hunter and all would know his own daughter was becoming what he hunts. Ironic too, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Stefan said rolling his eyes, "So anyway this pendant you were talking about keeps her alive?" Stefan said

Damon nodded, "Yup but it doesn't keep the blood thirst at bay just keeps her walking."

"Do you know who turned her?"

Damon shook his head and got up from the couch, "Not a clue. Now if you're done with the 50 questions I got to go check on our guest downstairs."

Stefan followed not far behind curious because he hadn't seen Jade's state since he had gotten home.

As they descended down the attic stairs Damon said, "Something is not right." He rushed down the stairs and looked through the opening in the cellar door.

Jade wasn't where he left her and he immediately opened the large metal door.

When he entered the cellar he saw her sprawled not far from the door looking like death.

"Jade!" He rushed towards alarmed by her deathly pale complexion.

When he turned her over he noticed her once pink lips were now purplish and cracked. He shook her a bit to reuse her but she would not wake.

Something is not right she was fine just an hour ago, Damon thought to himself , frustrated.

"Jade wake up" He said now hoping for her eyes to open at least a smudge.

He then turned towards where Stefan stood, "Stefan get me a bottle of blood! Quickly!"

Stefan nodded and using his vampire speed went to get the blood.

Damon faced Jade's sickly figure again and to his relief her blood shot eyes were looking back at him.

"Jade. What happened?" He said immediately.

Jade shook hers head and looked away from him.

Damon took hold of her chin and made her look at him, "What did you do?"

A lone tear ran down her cheek and he followed it as it ran down her cheek where it stopped just as it reached her neck. He noticed then that she wore no chain around her neck. His hands felt around her neck for the pendant that was suppose to be there but he found none.

Stefan then walked in holding a bottle full of blood in his hands, "What is wrong with her?"

"She is not wearing the damn pendant. Give me the blood."

Stefan threw the blood which Damon caught. He started uncapping it when Jade stopped him.

"No" she said in her weak voice. "I don't want it."

He put the bottle down, "You'll die if you don't drink that blood Jade. You do know that?"

Jade nodded.

Damon ruffled his hair in frustration, "Stefan look for the pendant it has to be around here some where."

"No Damon stop. I can't live like this anymore. The pendant is not helping any more." Jade said, trying to get her self in a sitting position but finding it hard to move at all.

"Don't move. Stay still, you're just killing yourself faster. Think this through Jade. Think about what you are doing." Damon said running his hands through her rumpled hair.

"I am" Jade said her voice cracking.

"Damon I'm going to Alaric's I think he should know about this. Maybe he can help."

Damon looked up at his brother and nodded not in the mood to say much else. "She broke it." Stefan spoke again and threw what was left of the pendant at him.

"The crystal inside shattered."

Damon looked down at the once whole pendant, "Go" he said solemnly. Stefan alked out the cellar in an instant.

He brought his attention back to Jade who had her eyes closed again. He slapped her cheek lighting with his hand to get her attention. Again she opened her eyes but yet hardly,

"Wake up Jade," he said in a bit of a harsh tone. "So you want to die is that it? Huh Jade?"

Jades chin giggled at his words and she shook her head. He raised the bottle so that it was in her view, "Then drink the blood Jade."

Jade kept silent and said nothing, which drove Damon to say more, "If not for your self then do it for your father. You're going to leave him. You really want to leave him?"

"He would understand" she said in a whisper.

"He wouldn't want this for you."

"You don't know that" she said. "Where is he? Why is it only you here Damon?"

Damon said nothing and looked away. You know what Jade I'm forcing the damn blood down you throat."

He started uncapping the bottle again. He raised her body and brought her close to him so that she was now cradled in his embrace like a baby.

"Damon stop." She said her breaths now coming out much more labored then before.

"I can't let you die" He said raising the bottle to her lips. Jade moved her head enough so that he wasn't able to poor the blood into her mouth.

"If you poor that blood down my throat I'll never forgive you."

Her words threw Damon into a long ago memory of Stefan shoving a women's throat in front of his eyes while Stefan all the while new he never wanted to be a vampire with out Katherine in his life. He still had not forgiven Stefan for that. The bottle fell from his hands making a puddle on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" He said

"Why do you care?" she said suddenly.

"That's a good question." He said coming back from the bad memory, "But I do care oddly enough. So what are you going to do about it?"

Again he was brushing her light brown locks of hair out from in front of her face relishing the last moments he more then likely had with her.

"I'm a fool." Damon said and giggled a bit.

"No you are not" Jade said to him stopping his hands movements with her own hand.

Damon nodded, "Yeah I am. I let myself care again."

* * *

"Follow me" Stefan said as he walked into the boarding house heading towards the door that lead down to the attic.

"What's wrong with her?" Alaric said a little impatient by Stefan's lack of information.

"She took off a pendant that was keeping her alive." Stefan said stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Alaric stopped as well remembering all the things he read in his daughter's journal. "She dieing?"

Stefan nodded, turned around and kept on walking, "She refused to drink blood as well in order to keep on living."

Stefan stopped at the open door letting Alaric pass by him and walk into the cellar first.

Alaric looked down at the scene in front of him. His daughter was being held in the arms of a vampire he greatly disliked and she looked as if she was in the brink of death or dead already.

Alaric rushed forward and kneeled right in front of the pair. He cupped Jade's face in his hands, "Jady" he said his eyes watering at the site of her blood shot eyes that were barely open.

"Daddy" Jade responded her voice coming out raspy.

"Baby, why did you take it off? You know what would happen."

"I couldn't let her win daddy."

"Win? Baby your talking nonsense."

"She wants me to be like her."

A tear ran down his face overwhelmed by all he had previously read in his daughter's journal and the hell she has gone through, "You could never be Isobel baby you're too good."

All of a sudden Jade started having a coughing fit.

Damon spoke, his voice emotionless, "She needs blood."

Alaric got Jade to look at him again, her coughs growing less intense.

"Jady I won't hate you if you do this. I could never hate you but if you give up now she wins anyway."

More tears ran down Jades face now and she brought her hands to her face nodding nodded in agreement.

Alaric looked at Stefan who held a new bottle of blood in his hands. Stefan threw it in his direction and he caught it in his hands. He uncapped it quickly while Damon started taking Jades hands out from in front of her face.

Alaric placed the bottle in her hands. She looked at it for a few seconds before her eyes turned completely black and she was chugging the bottles contents until there was none left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, i want to thank you for the reviews and sorry for not updating sooner. School has been kicking my butt lately and just recently got some free time to update the story. I hope you find this chapter as good as the last one, its a tad bit shorter but i gave it a kick. My current song inspiration Always Something by Switchfoot.**

**;)**

**P.S. I welcome your feedback**

**:)**

**-krysly**

Chapter 9:

Jade's POV:

I sat on a big comfy chair inside a dark room completely space out. There was no one in the room but me and i figured this was a good as time as any to bring my thoughts together and think about what happened down at the cellar. I'd drunk blood in front of my father and he was ok with it. It was amazed by my fathers unflinching support and all this time i thought he would disown me or something but he did the opposite.

My eyes watered at the memory of him telling me i could never be Isobel and handing me the bottle full of blood. Could it be true? Could i control this vampire side of me and not become just like Isobel, completely unfeeling. I was afraid of this so much more then anything else.

I was distracted by my thoughts when my ear caught the sound of foot steps making their way closer to the room i occupied. I new who it was before the person reached the door and opened it.

Damon now walked through the door from the brightly lit hallway into the dark room.

"Liking my room Jade?" Damon said smirking.

I crooked smile made it way to my face, "Yeah its cozy."

"Glad you like it." he said placing his hand into his jean pockets. "How are you doing? Thirsty? Though you look more like your gloating. Oh no don't tell me you're like Stefan..."

Jade looked at him confused, "Like Stefan? And no i'm not thirsty. I'm fine."

"Never mind and uh are you sure. You're a newb and all so you need a lot, especially in your case with the prolonged transition and all."

I was feeling annoyed now and got up from the chair. "I'm fine really." I said while fixing my wrinkled clothes.

"Ok if you say so. Well your father told me to tell you he will be back as soon as the sun goes down. He had to go and run some errands so he left."

I nodded, "ok" I made my way to the window in his room that had a thick curtain blocking the sun from coming through. I reached to pull it back but Damon quickly came forward and stopped my hand from puling it back.

"What are you doing?" He said a frown on his face.

"Letting some light into the room." I said a frowning as well.

"You could just turn on a light." He said pointing to the lamp on his night stand.

"No I want don't artificial light."

Damon rolled his eyes and made his way to the lamp turning it on. "Look light. It's just as good."

I giggled at his exaggerated eye rolling because he looked funny doing it. "No its not." I said and opened the drapes a bit stepping away from its rays as i did. The room was now lit with a nice hue and i smiled at him showing him my satisfaction.

"See now i won't gloat anymore." I said making my way back to the chair i had previously occupied that stood in the corner of the room and out of the sun rays trail.

Damon crossed the sun rays towards me, "You are weird."

"Not as weird as you i'm sure." I said with a smirk.

"Watever", he said sitting himself on the arm of the big chair.

"I wanted to thank you." I said looking up at him.

"For what?", he said furrowing his eye brows, looking uncomfortable.

"For being there for me you know down at the cellar."

He got up from the chair and walked towards the other end of the room while saying, "I didn't save your life Alaric did."

"Well you were still there helping none the less." I said following his movements as i sat on the chair. He was now opening into the door into a closet it looked like.

"Don't thank me." He yelled from where he was.

"I want to." I said my voice load so to make sure he could hear me.

"You are aware that i turned Isobel right?" He said making his way out of the closet room he was in, wearing new clothes and a leather jacket.

I looked away from him at my hands, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

I saw him sigh while looking down at the floor thinking about something hard.

"Why did you do it?" I said making my way off the chair a little worried by his changed demeanor. I stopped a foot away from him.

He looked up at me his blue eyes dark in the dimly lit room, "Like i said before she wanted it and i wanted... blood. It was convenient for me at the time."

I breathed in deeply while nodding my understanding, "oh"

I turned around walking back to the chair letting myself sit down ungracefully.

"I'm not my brother Jade. I'm not nice" he said, "I don't know why you seem disappointed. I never let you think i was nothing other than what i am.

"Unfeeling, sarcastic, and self centered?" I said looking back in his direction while i slouched on the chair.

He walked a few steps forward and nodded. "You got me down to the point. So, why the face?"

"Because... you've showed me different, hence my confusion."

"Confusion?" he said furrowing his eye brows.

"You helped me down at the cellar. What was that? You thought i was not going to remember your words? The way you were trying to keep me alive?" I said my voice rising now and i noticed i had some how risen from my place on the chair and was now in his face. I blinked a couple of time and took a step back, a little surprised at my self. "S-Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Being a vampire makes your emotions stronger. You're not used to it yet."

I nodded and Damon looked at me for a second more before heading out the door.

"Damon, where are you going?"

He didn't turn around he just kept on walking down the hall and i followed him making sure i stayed away from every sun ray making its way through the windows. But then i stumbled upon a ray that was much too large and stretched touching the wall right across. I was blocked from following him further. That is when Damon stopped and turned around to stair at me. I wanted to know what he was thinking he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"You seemed like a good piece of ass to keep around but i've noticed you're much too clingy for my taste." And with those words he walked away down the rest of the hall and disappeared, while i stood their dump founded and even more confused then i was before.


	10. Chapter 10

**HI, got another chapter in again. I surprisingly had time to write today. lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**:)**

**-krysly**

Chapter 10:

Jade's POV:

I was eternally grateful when night finally came and my dad was knocking on the front door of the Salvatore's front door.

"Dad!" I said as i opened the door and hugged fiercely.

"Jady... i can't breathe much."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said breaking the hug and stepping away from him shyly. "I don't have the super strength thing completely figured yet."

"Its ok Jade. It's all new to you." He said giving me kiss on the head.

"Alaric" Stefan said appearing out of no where.

"Stefan. Thanks for taking care of her for me."

Stefan smiled and said, "No problem. Glad to help." He held up a brown paper bag that he was holding in one hand. "I wanted to give you this Jade before you left. "

Jade took the bag he held out towards her and peered into it. In it held a couple pouches of blood. "Oh. Thanks." I said, "I thought you were going to take me hunting?"

"Yeah i am but tomorrow i can't. I have to take care of something but the day after for sure."

I wanted to ask him about Damon who never came back after i had last spoken to him in the morning but thought against it in front of my father. "Ok sounds good"

Then my dad spoke up and said, "Thanks again Stefan ".

Stefan nodded and i waved to him good bye as i followed my father to his car.

"Oh wait Jade i almost forgot." Stefan said walking towards me and taking something out of his pocket. "I think these are yours"

He held out my glasses to me. "Oh my glasses" I said taking them from him. "Thanks. I don't think i need them anymore though."

"Yeah, Just thought you would want them anyway. "

I smiled up at him, "Thanks again Stefan."

"No problem" he said turning to go.

"Wait before you go I was wondering do you know what happened to my pendant? I tried looking for it and it's no where."

Stefan frowned, "Damon could have it."

"Oh" I said feeling dumb, he had been after my pendent but its broken, so what would he want with it?

I spoke again noticing Stefan staring at me at my non moving figure. I shook my self out of my thought. "Ok well tell him that I would like it back, please. "

Stefan nodded in acknowledgment and I walked back towards where my father stood next to the car.

Damon's POV:

"Damon" Stefan said from behind me. I turned in my seat at the bar, drink still in hand and smirked up at him.

"Brother" I said simply.

"Where have you been the whole day?" He said giving me one of his grim expressions.

"Here" i said shrugging my shoulders at the same time.

"All this time?"

"Maybe. " I looked at him raising an eyes brow. I turned around in my seat and motioned for the car tender to give me another drink.

Stefan sat in the stool next to me and i continued to speak. "I had to go somewhere not that it's any of your business." I said.

"No trouble i hope."

I flashed him one of my evil grins and said, "You'll never know."

"About Jade Damon…you know I can't control you but don't you think you were just a bit harsh." He stated suddenly.

I picked the new drink the bar tender had placed on the bar and chugged it down in one go. I smiled down at the drink not wanting to talk about her, he was trying to rid himself of her. The way he made her feel and the many types of emotions she had re-awaked within him.

"Damon?" Stefan said giving me a worried expression.

"Don't give me one of your glum expressions Stefan."

"You feel something for her." He said simply.

"And what brings you to that conclusion?" I said setting down the empty glass.

"I know you Damon."

"Oh really brother do you know me now?" I said glaring at him." Then you should know to leave me alone."

"Damon its ok..."

I got up from my chair now and stood above him. "It's ok to what?" I laughed bitterly. "I'm going make her pay."

"Who are you talking about Damon?" Stefan said looking worried now.

"Starting with Elena." I said just because I wanted to make him go nuts.

Stefan stood now anger now showing in his expression. "Think about what you are saying."

"It's her fault anyway brother. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for her and her pretty little judging eyes." I said to him convincingly and i made to walk away but Stefan took a hold of my arm.

"Let go brother." I said anger evident in my voice.

"You are not touching her Damon. I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on her."

I got in his face and said, "I'd like to see you try."

"This is not anyone else's but Katherine's fault Damon. She is the one that did this."

"Oh yes I know and it'll will all end with Katherine but until I find her I have others things to pre-occupy my time with." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked of Mystic Grill into the night.

Jade POV:

I had been unpacking for hours now. My room instead of being less cluttered seemed an even more mess. There were books all over and my random belonging were sitting on my bed waiting for me to put them some where. The problem was my room lacked shelves hence my problem, there was no where to put my junk. With vampire speed I quickly put all the thing thrown on my bed back in the box. At least I got my clothes put away, I thought to my self. I let my self fall on the bed and the bed bounced as my wait hit it making the bed creak. I was bored. Unpacking didn't take as long as I had hoped and it was still day light. I looked at my bed side clock and I noticed it wasn't even noon yet. I let out a heavy sigh.

I got up off the bed to go into the bath room and clean up or something out of boredom when there was a sudden knock in the front door. I walked town the stairs carefully making sure not to touch any suns ray s peaking through the window curtains. When I looked the peep whole of the front door I saw a petite woman with long brown hair, I immediately noticed she was Stefan's girlfriend and I new this because I had seen a picture of her on his nightstand table. I opened the door a bit making sure not sun would come through when I was sure it didn't I opened the door a little more but.

"Hi" I said to Stefan's girlfriend. "I don't think we've properly met. You're Stefan's girlfriend right?"

The girl smirked at me before and answered back, "No I'm not that girl." With in a blink of an eye she had me pushed me inside, I was so taken by surprise I didn't notice I fell into a sun ray until I feel the burn on my finger. I got up quickly but again I was knocked off my feet and the girl held me by the throat against the ground.

"I'm not the girl you speak of, I'm Katherine." She said to me while I tried to pry her hands off me but found my efforts unsuccessful. Katherine just laughed at me.

"Feisty are we? That's always good but it won't help you deal with me." She said using her free hand to grasp one of my arms that I was using to pry her hand from around my throat.

"Why?" I said out of breath, not really able to speak.

"SSShhh" she said to me getting closer to my face. "Don't talk just listen and listen well. I have a job for you."

All I could do was stare in astonishment as she kept on talking.

"I'm Stefan's ex you see and well I miss him. I really would like him back but it seems he's found someone else to distract himself with. Her names Elena, your job is to get in between them. Flirt with him, toy with him. Just don't mention me, got it?"

She loosened her grip on my throat as if to let me speak. "Go to hell" I said staring her straight in the eye.

"Wrong answer." She said simply and grasped my arm again pulling it into the sunlight.

I screamed in pain, but she just held me there on the ground while I withered in pain trying to get my arm out of her grip. She was way to strong though and I realized my new strength was no match for hers.

"I can cause you more pain then this and your dear father too."

I looked at her shocked tears coming to my eyes from the pain and her words, "Fine, fine just let me go!"

She let my arm slide from her grip and I hurriedly slipped away from her grasp and to the farthest wall, panting and cradling my chard arm. She walked up to me, her boots echoing off the walls as she approached me.

"You will do whatever you need to cause a conflict between Stefan and Elena. You just better get them to start questioning each other. If you don't I will not hesitate to kill your father and kill you slowly. Don't disappoint me."

I didn't even notice when she left I was too busy panting from the immense pain I was in and thinking 'What a Psycho Bitch!'


	11. Chapter 11

_**hey guys i'm back. expect some weekly updates. **_

_**:)**_

_**-krysly**_

Jade pov:

I'm in my room lying on my unmade bed when my father bursts through my bedroom door panting.

"Jade! Are you ok? I came in the house and there was a mess in the hall. What happened?"

"Yes, everything is fine dad." I said but he still walked to where I lay in bed eyeing me closely as if I might be bleeding out from somewhere. When he made sure that I wasn't gushing blood he sat himself on my bed.

"Why is your clothing partially burned?" he stated shortly after. "Were you trying to kill your self by going into the sun?"

I laughed a bit at his comment. "No, more like someone wanted to kill me."

His head shot to face in my direction as he yelled a confused, "What?"

"Yeah, little miss ex girlfriend of the pretty boys decided to pay me a visit. Good thing you weren't here." I said absent mindedly rubbing my once chard hand.

"And it was a good thing you were here? Please, spare me Jade. I'm still your father and I don't want harm to come to you." He said with sad eyes that almost looked like they were trying to say sorry too. Sorry for his part in my evident situation.

He got up suddenly and made to get out of my room taking out his phone in the process.

"What are you doing?" I asked him lifting my self of the bed and grabbing his arm in which his held his phone in.

He looked back at me and answered me with a frown. "Calling the Salvatores, they are going to deal with this mess. They will mostly likely know why she came here. I'm not going to have you in danger again."

I blinked at him a bit surprised by the pure determination and care his voice showed for me. It almost made me want to cry. I cleared my throat to make sure my voice didn't come out unsettled, "You can't. She'll kill us both. She wants me to make a conflict between them. She said if I didn't she would kill you and then me."

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Jady, you can't be agreeing to go along with her plan can you? I refuse to be some sort of doll for her to use over you."

"Dad please..."

"No listen to me. I will be ok. You don't need to protect me. I've neglected my father duties to you enough as it is. It's about time I do my job. I won't let her do this to you."

Now the tears really came. They fell unyielding down my face. I looked down as if in shame, crying in front of people was so not my thing.

My father put his arms around me, holding tightly in his arm. "We'll figure this out." He said to me softly over my head. I nodded in reply and for a bit believed him.


End file.
